


always

by layla_alyal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_alyal/pseuds/layla_alyal
Summary: The two had an unspoken agreement in place, where if one of them needed a shoulder to cry on they would go to the other.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	always

The two had an unspoken agreement in place, where if one of them needed a shoulder to cry on they would go to the other. 

The first time this happened was when James and Keith were around 15, and it was the 7th anniversary of Keith's dad's death. James knew something was up, as Keith was fidgeting and seemed incredibly anxious. 

During science, James passed a note to Keith which said: 

Are you okay?   
no   
You wanna talk about it?   
please   
Backroom beside A03 after period 6, okay?   
thanks   
It's alright, I'm here if you need to talk :)

After the class ends, Keith heads straight to the backroom, while James takes the long route so it doesn't seem suspicious. 

The door creaked open.

"Hey," said James, hands in his pockets as he strutted towards Keith. Keith hummed back, eyes glued to the floor. 

James extended his hands out. Keith looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes. James wore a soft and comforting face. Keith fell into him, as he began to weep. James warped his arms around Keith snuggly, as he hushed him gently. 

The two stayed like that for hours.

"I will always be here for you."

\------------------------------------------------------

The second time this happened was when James lost his mother to lung cancer. He was just 18 and barely made it to the funeral. His mother was not the best mom out there, but he loved her with every fibre of his being. 

After the funeral, he drove to Keith's shack. Keith had gotten himself expelled after an altercation with Iverson, which resulted in him losing an eye. 

It was midnight and freezing outside when a knock at the door cut through the night. Keith glanced up from his book and begrudgingly opened the door.

James stood there. He was wearing a black suit and his chestnut hair was extremely messy. 

"James...?" 

"Can I come in?" Keith stepped out of the way. He looked up to James, whose eyes were filled with tears. He opened his arms up, and James fell as his sobs echoed through the night. Keith led him to the couch, where they would hold on to each other for the night. 

The coming morning was rather awkward at first for James, but with the assistance of hot cocoa and Keith, he felt better than when he came in. 

"You can come over anytime," said Keith, who leaned against the door. James in his truck, ready to go back to the garrison. 

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Who knew that Keith would go missing for the next 6 years and come back a different man?

\------------------------------------------------------

The third time this happened was when the ATLAS was in space. Ever since Keith's return, neither men had the time or courage to talk to one another. 

It had been an exhausting day of training for both the MFE's and the paladins. 

"Alright! Everyone go to bed!" shouted a voice that Keith was all too familiar with. Veronica scurried everyone to bed, making sure that they were well rested. 

"But 'Ronnie!" 

"No, Lance!" 

Keith couldn't help but smile at their banter, as it was one of his dreams to have a sibling as a child. Keith always loved his dad and mom, even though he never knew her. He would have traded the world to have his dad back.

"Hey Kogane," came a tired voice from behind. He turned around to see Griffin approaching him. He hummed back in response.

"Could I," James glanced around to make sure that no one was around "talk to you?" 

"Sure." Keith opened his arms wide, as James had done for him so many years ago. James, like before, fell into Keith's arms. The two stood like that for a bit, until Keith felt James' hot tears flow down like a waterfall in the rain. 

"I'm always here if you need anyone to talk to."

\------------------------------------------------------

The fourth time was when the battle with Honvera had finally come to an end. It had been far too long of a journey, and James was so glad that it was over. He no longer had to worry about whether or not he was going to live another day again. Whether or not he was going to listen to the chatter of the garrison halls. Whether or not he was going to see his friends again. Whether or not he was going to see Keith again.

The paladins had gone into Honerva's mind and were fighting her subconsciousness. They had yet to return. 

The halls were filled with cheers and joyful yelling, as this war was finally over. People waited in the hangar to see the paladins after their mighty battle and defeat. 

The Voltron lions came into view, all of them. The cheers grew even louder. The lions landed and people crowded around them. The garrison security had to ward them off.

The mouth of the black lion opened, and Keith stood there. He looked exhausted. His helmet was tucked under his arm, as his raven hair stuck out in every direction. 

The other lions opened, all of them except the blue one. First, it was the black lion, then the yellow, green, and finally the red. Lance had altean markings and looked like he had aged another 30 years.

Suddenly, the whole hangar went silent. The garrison security began to escort the remaining paladins out. 

The halls quieted down, as whispers echoed through them. James went back to his dorm that he shared with the other MFE pilots.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"What?"

"Turns out the witch destroyed all of the realities except this one. Allura sacrificed herself to create new ones."

"God."

James tried to sleep that night, but thoughts of whether or not Keith was okay flooded his mind. 

He got up and marched to Keith's room. He knocked on the door. The door creaked open and there stood Keith, who's eyes were filled with tears. James just opened his arms, to which Keith fell into them. 

"You tried your hardest." 

\------------------------------------------------------

The fifth and final time was May 5th. James and Keith were now 30 and had been together for 5 years. The two had travelled the universe together, kicking names and taking ass.

The venue was beautiful, as ruby roses and plates were on the table. The seats were empty, as everyone was at the ceremony. 

James stood under a rustic wooden archway, as he wore a dapper black and gold suit. He wore a crown adorned with jewels galore. Beside him stood Ryan, Ina, Nadia and Veronica as his groomsmen. Or best man and groomswomen. The rows were filled with friends and families. 

Happy mummers danced through the chapel, as guests waited for Keith to walk down the aisle.

The piano began to play, and the guest hushed immediately. James' heart began to race, as he waited for this moment for all his life.

The doors opened, and Keith's groomsmen walked in. Lance and Hunk walked in first, carrying a bouquet of roses and hibiscus, then Shiro and Pidge followed in.

Then, he saw Keith. He was wearing a gorgeous gold and white suit. His crown was covered in jewels from all kinds of planets. A bouquet of the most beautiful roses was in his hands. His raven hair was down and gently curled. Krolia stood next to him, wearing a navy blue traditional galran dress. James' eyes filled with tears, heart feeling overwhelmed with joy.

The son and mother walked down the aisle, as the awestruck gaze of guests followed them. Krolia took a seat in the front row, next to a picture of Keith's dad. Keith walked up the steps up to the altar.

The two made eye contact, as heartwarming faces met. 

"I," began the pastor, who was the pastor that used to bake cookies that Keith would 'borrow' from.

"I, James Harrison Griffin take Keith Kogane to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart, this is my solemn vow."

The pastor looked at Keith. 

I, Keith Kogane take James Harrison Griffin to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart, this is my solemn vow."

"Do you, James Harrison Griffin, take Keith Kogane as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Keith Kogane, take James Harrison Griffin as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and man."

The whole chapel erupted into cheers, as James and Keith made their way to one another. Their lips met, as tears streamed down their faces. 

"I'm always going to be here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my third fic (i think) and I hope that you enjoyed it! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! thank you for reading this 
> 
> I wrote this at 10 pm last night on my notes


End file.
